


Pie

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Pie

"Babe, hurry up!" Dean urges as you begin to get dressed.

"Oh, relax." You reply.

"What if it's gone when we get there?" He asks stressfully.

"Dean, calm down. If it's gone we will go somewhere else and I will buy you some."

"It's not the same!" He complains.

You and Dean are working a case and the restaurant down the street from your motel is having a 'Free Pie' day. Dean has been rushing you around all morning. You'd tried seducing him this morning and Dean Freaking Winchester refused _sex_. That was shocking. He was serious about this free pie thing. 

"Okay, I'm ready." You say as you slip on your combat boots.

"Let's go!" Dean rushes to the door and out to the car without checking to make sure you're following.

You sigh and go out to the car, closing the ugly yellow motel room door behind you. You get into the Impala and Dean's tearing out of the parking lot before you've even closed your door. You arrive at the diner and Dean hurries inside. You jog to keep up with his long legs. You find a place to sit and Dean fiddles with everything on the table while you wait for a waitress. You're about to tell him he's being annoying when a middle-aged woman with huge hair comes over to your booth. 

"Mornin' folks. I'm guessing you're here for the pie?" She asks with a smile.

"Hell yes." Dean answers. "How many pieces can we get?" He asks excitedly.

"We've been awful busy this morning so we've had to set a limit of two pieces per person." The waitress explains apologetically.

"See! We should have left earlier..." Dean says, looking at you pointedly.

"Oh, shut up." You roll your eyes in his direction. "We'll have two pieces of pecan and two apple." You say to the waitress kindly.

"Sure thing, sugar." She winks and walks away.

Dean taps his fingers on the table and fidgets with the salt and pepper shakers, waiting for the pie. The waitress gets distracted talking to a customer and Dean groans. He continues tapping the fingers of his right hand against the edge of the table and begins tapping the blue vinyl seat with his left. 

"Oh my god, Dean." You hiss.

" _What_?" He asks in innocent annoyance. 

"Could you be more irritating?" You ask, rubbing your temples.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I could be. You asked for it." He says as he gets out of his side of the booth and slides into yours. He squishes you up against the window with his shoulders, pinning you in place, and taps on your thigh with his fingers like he was previously doing on the table. He then begins humming out of tune. You endure this for a minute before you can't take it.

"Okay, okay!  _Stop_!" You exclaim, earning a few looks from other customers. 

Dean stops squishing you and looks over with a cheeky smile as he grabs your thigh playfully.

"You are such a child." You deadpan.

"You love it." Dean replies. He leans in for a kiss and you push him away playfully.

"Maybe I should have started dating Sam instead. Less headaches." You tease.

Dean feints a hurt expression and you grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. He returns the kiss, one hand still on your thigh and the other under your chin.

"Here's your pie-oh! Sorry to interrupt!" You hear the waitress say.

Dean pulls away from you and grins as the pie is placed in front of him. He digs in on his plate. 

"Thanks." You smile at the waitress. She offers you a sweet smile before walking to another booth.

You take a bite of each kind of pie on your own plate and then slide it over to Dean. He smiles at you with a mouthful of apple pie and you can't help but laugh at your dorky boyfriend. 


End file.
